


Love Equations: Shared & Divided

by GlibbityGlop



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Orgy, Multi, Possessive Sex, can you say Dark!Wolfgang or is that just the same as putting Wolfgang??, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlibbityGlop/pseuds/GlibbityGlop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet referencing the mental orgy in ep 6 to help tide me over the long cold winter until season 2. </p><p>Basically Will and Wolfgang being jealous and resentful of Amanita and Hernando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Equations: Shared & Divided

Wolfgang and Will can both fight. Not like Sun. But with a desperation and anger, born from childhood scuffles rather than professional training. They know Sun's rage. The see and feel it. But theirs is a darker flavour. The rest of their cluster help them let go of that rage. Wolfgang needs it most of all. Even the cluster isn't enough to stabilise him fully.

With that comes a possessiveness of the cluster. A feeling of responsibility but also dependency. Will and Wolfgang want to keep the rest of their cluster closer, keep them safe, keep themselves with a good purpose that lets them believe they are good people.

Wolfgang doesn't sleep around anymore. He was overjoyed about the end of Kala's engagement to Rajan. Will knows that Riley loves him back. Capheus is single, no time for romance when his mother is his first lady while she is ill. Sun is in jail. The only two with other romantic interests are Lito and Nomi.

For the other six, the cluster becomes increasingly important. They turn to each other for help or just silent company as soon as they feel the need. The thoughts of each other from each other swirl in their collective consciousness.

Lito and Nomi's focus and prioritisation of Hernando and Amanita feels like an intrusion. At least to Will and Wolfgang. Will knows Riley and Kala don't mind, they enjoy the feelings of love as a sweet addition, because it irritated him so much he had asked. Will and Wolfgang need this, need a family. Need to feel wanted and even loved. A part of them that they only share with each other is threatened by Hernando and Amanita. If anyone will take Lito and Nomi away, divide their attention, split their loyalty, it is those two.

That tiny afraid, angry part of them that fears rejection, a leftover byproduct of an unhappy childhood, thinks that of course Lito and Nomi would choose Hernando and Amanita over them. They already had, before the link between the cluster became active.

It is an odd feeling to feel the love and affection and lust towards two people he hardly knows, who he knows _only_ through rose-coloured lenses of other eyes, and have a voice in his head tell him he hates them. Just a little bit. Just enough to be happy if they left.

Lito and Nomi would be heartbroken. But helping them recover would be an opportunity to prove Will and Wolfgang's worth. They'll never leave Lito and Nomi. They can't.

Looking back, Will doesn't think it was a coincidence the mental orgy occurred between himself and Wolgang, and Lito and Nomi. Will and Wolfgang want to belong. They want Lito and Nomi for themselves. Everytime Lito flirts with his boyfriend, or Nomi kisses Amanita, Will and Wolfgang want Lito and Nomi to picture them a little, to flirt and kiss and suck and hold hands with a shadow of them imposed over their lovers. They want to be there for practice when they take Hernando and Amanita's place.

Wolfgang reasons it like this: What are the chances they will remain in relationships? With all the crazy stuff and the pull of the cluster offering so much more emotional intimacy than one person outside the cluster is capable of?

Will knows Wolfgang would set the seeds to break the two couples up if he could. Will would never go that far.

But when he feels a tug in his gut, of visiting another sensate with simultaneous arousal, he goes whenever he can. Wolfgang is usually already there and naked, although Will can't figure out how he does it so consistently and quickly.

And then Will wonders what Amanita or Hernando think. As their lovers' faces are turned away by invisible hands to kiss greedy lips. As Wolfgang and Will try to kiss and nibble and caress to pull their own name from Nomi or Lito's lips. Lito is so easy to distract. He is a hedonist through and through. It is so easy to make him come, or to make him moan a different name.

It is much harder to pull Nomi's attention, even as Amanita is the lover who would understand much more. Nomi channels the attention she receives into her passion for Amanita. It doesn't matter how loudly Wolgang moans her name and praises, Nomi will only whisper how much she loves Amanita.

Will and Wolfgang don't want to Nomi or Lito to be unhappy. But that doesn't mean anything when they know Nomi and Lito's greatest happiness will be them.


End file.
